Three little words
by Just Miki
Summary: Ranma and Akane have lived to see so much but now choices must be made as a boy and a girl find out about the other as well as themselves. Ranma/Akane


**I'm writing this cause I thought a nice Ranma/Akane story would be sweet, but I know that there isn't much of a fan base for these stories and I don't really want to write this if it turns out the anime is so old nobody cares. **

**So if I don't get a lot of review I'm just going to drop it so this is a test run.**

**This is an Akane/Ranma story**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Ranma ½ in any way shape or form and this is fan based.**

**I wrote this because I wanted to explore more of the deeper areas of the series and of course make this a reasonable romance. So lets fall in love **

Akane breathed in the crisp afternoon air. The city was at the tipping point where winter and spring mingle before spring steps forward completely, she felt her shoulders relax into the wood of the bench she sat on, in reality and based on the looks a few curious passer-byes threw her way she should be in school on a Friday afternoon, and she had been but the crushing feeling of inescapability had over whelmed her.

It had started that morning; the teacher had begun class by telling the students that they had a new student or rather that someone who had lived here a few years ago moved back. Akane had sat straight up in her seat as a very familiar face walked into the room. "Mai!" Akane said in surprise. Mai had turned to look and her face lit up with a smile the second she spied Akane. They had grown up together, gone to the park and held each others hands during scary movies, Akane had cried for days when Mai moved away half way through middle school four years ago.

They had practically been siblings and having Mai move all the way to Europe had been hard, they had been trading E-mails for years but Mai hadn't told her this! With an extra wink in Akanes direction Mai introduced her-self to the class, her long brown hair was longer but her green eyes sparkled just the way Akane remembered. "Who here would like to show Mai around?" The teacher asked Akanes hand was in the air before she had even finished, 'Mai had some explaining to do!' Akane thought without any heat.

Taking a desk one row over and a desk behind, Mai was situated right behind Ranma. Akane was already staring at the clock waiting for class to end, and mid-morning break wasn't even for another hour. Ten minutes went by and Akane saw something land in her history book. It was a piece of paper; one glance over her shoulder told her that Mai was up to the old games. Throwing her friend a grin Akane and Mai traded non-sense notes till class let out for break.

Practically beaming Akane fed another coin into the vending machine, just seeing Mai had filled her with memories, like the time they had lost Akanes mother when they went shopping and Akane had kicked a police officer who was trying to help but looked so scary that he made Mai cry. Or how Mai's big brother used to sew them doll clothes (he had a passion for design) or even just simple memories like how Akanes dad was teaching them sparring and they would mock-fight each other but end up dissolving into giggles whenever one of them fell on their butts.

A lot had changed and Akane had tried to keep Mai as filled in as possible, but that could only go so far when your friend is E-mailing you about how nervous she is about her first date and all you have to talk about is how you woke up tied to a chair had had to fight off a odd man. It just wasn't the same.

Holding both drinks Akane made her way down the hall to where Mai was studying a hole in the hall way with an upturned eye-brow. "Ranma and a kid from the basketball team did that," Akane explained, Mai look impressed "Who won?" She asked excepting her drink, Akane grinned "The teacher." Laughing Mai and Akane sat down against the wall. "What are you doing back here?" Akane tried to make her voice demanding but she was still smiling.

"Mom got a promotion and they shuffled us back to Japan. Surprise!" Mai added. Akane rolled her eyes, "Actually mom had to put up a fight to make the company put us back in this town but I'm glad she did." Akane snorted into her juice, "I'm really glad to see you but you might regret coming here. It gets wild at times, sometimes I feel like I'm living in another dimension or that the real world was just a dream." Akane shook her head wistfully although with Mai here it was like things where back to normal and Mai had never left.

"Na it was always like that" Mai said cheerfully. Akane frowned, "Really… Now that I think about it this town had always been kinda strange. Like that time we went to the pool and got to see that pervert climb up the top of the water slide so he could get a peek at the girls" Mai was laughing, "And then the life guard threw him like thirty feet into the kiddy pool and told him to stay there." Akane was laughing too, "And all the kids ran away crying to there moms" Akane nudged Mai. "HEY you where scared too!" Mai defended with a grin.

Akane caught her breath, "Why do you think Nerima has always been so weird?" The raven haired girl asked. Mai looked surprised. "You don't know?" With a confused look from Akane Mai explained. "About forty years ago there was a famous fighter who lived here. _He_ was said to be one of the last of the famous five sage fighters - you know the guys trained by monks or whatever- so fighters came for all around the world to challenge him and in the end they probably just ended up living here so they could challenge him every day until one of them won. None of them did but their descendants are probably the fighters who fight in everyday stuff. The kids you -we- go to school with." Mai finished with a grin.

"Really?" Akane asked amazed. "Well that's what my mom said," Mai admitted sheepishly. Laughing Akane was about to retort when she was interrupted, "Hey Akane you got any change? I want to buy some bread." Ranma was standing above the girls with his hands out. "No I don't, I won't get my allowance until tomorrow, and it's not even lunch time." Akane said flatly. Ranma did this every day so she had no problem turning him down. "Whatever I bet you're just holding out on me cause you wanna buy something girly like a dress." Ranma was walking away "It won't look good on someone like you" He called over his shoulder.

Akane was surprised to feel herself flush, normally she would have yelled back in self defense but somehow with Mai standing there watching her fiancé` practically call her ugly was different. Ranma had paused down the hall and turned back to see why Akane hadn't done something but Akane didn't notice her cheeks where red with embarrassment.

"Akane are you ok?" Mai asked with concern. "I'm fine." Akane offered a smile but Mai didn't smile back. "Akane does that happen a lot?" Akane looked up, "What do you mean?" Mai frowned "Does he make fun of you a lot?" Mai was demanding now. "Well…um yeah. We fight quite a bit." Akane admitted. Akane was surprised when Mai grasped her hand and started tugging. "Mai we have to go back to class soon" Akane said startled.

"This is important." Tugging Akane into the girl's bathroom Mai checked all the stalls before she locked the bathroom door. "Well?" Now Akane was more curious then anything else. "Um" Mai now looked uncomfortable and Akane resisted the urge to tease her. "It's just…you don't really think that you are going to marry that kid do you?" Akane blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Actually back in England I met this boy his name was Jean and he was a book store clerk. At first was just started talked but then…then it was more. Akane you can't imagine how I felt around him, I loved that I knew when he was pouting and trying to hide it and that he always sneezed twice and I loved that even through he loved to tease me he always knew when he took it to far and he would apologize because he really didn't want to hurt me."

Akane just stared, "So…you're bragging about your boyfriend?" She ventured. "No Akane! OK well a little-" Mai grinned ruefully before going serious again, "What I'm trying to say is that we worked as a couple because our feelings mattered to each other! And even when we broke it off he was decent enough to sit me down and explain all of it so I understood, instead of leaving me hanging or trying to keep it going even though we weren't going to work out."

"And?" Akane asked she was starting to get an uncomfortable feeling. "Listen I know it's not my business but Akane I really care for you and I just don't think you know what you are signing up for! I mean based on your E-mails this Ranma kid isn't even willing to sit you and all those other girls down and say he isn't interested or he needs more time to think, and on top of that someone you are supposed to get _married _too has no problem insulting you or even hurting your feelings. Akane what kind of Marriage would _that _be?"

Akane had been about to say something but that pulled her up short. In truth she had never really considered the actual Husband-Wife aspect of it, but if they where married and things stayed like this, with girls Ranma was to gentlemanly to push away, and them misinterpreting each others words and getting angry and saying mean things, or even Akane giving him a whack every now and then. That hardly sounded like a happy couple. She knew arranged marriages could work because her parents had been arranged but…"

Akane felt confused now, but one thing was for sure she really wanted what Mai had been describing. Akane had a somewhat dejected face and she smiled when Mai pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," Mai said softly, "I don't know him but based on your E-mails I bet Ranma is actually a really good guy and he seemed to have his great moments but…I think you guys are just kids and you don't even know what you're supposed to be looking for, especially Ranma who doesn't seem to understand romance. But I think he understands friendship really well, that's why even if it leads to nothing why not try to be friends that way no matter what you have a great friend!"

Mai hesitated, it was clear she had been wanting to say this for a while "I'm going on ahead." She said softly and then she left. Akane stood there for a moment but the urge to clear her head was strong and the thought of having to wait till lunch was too much so she left.

And now she was sitting on a bench in the park, just breathing deeply and watching a few birds snag twigs from the ground to make their nests. "Dear! You don't have tot give them all to the birds." A weathered and yet amusingly pouty voice echoed from a bench a few feet away. "Oh and who else would I give bread crumbs too?" Akane spied an old woman raising and eyebrow at the old man next to her. "How about the husband you didn't make breakfast for." Sulked the man.

Akane tried not to laugh as the woman rolled her eyes, "I did make breakfast." It was her husbands turn to roll his eyes, "Oat-gunk is not food" The woman didn't get mad in fact if anything her eyes sparkled like she was twenty five again. "We are old; Oatmeal is what old people eat." She scolded gently, Smirking the old man put and arm around he shoulders "Well old people could be eating bread crumbs if a certain old lady would fork them over." The woman held the bag of crumbs out of reach form where her husbands hand had been edging.

She looked into her husbands eyes for a few moments before she gave in with a smile, and handed over what was left of the breadcrumbs; taking the breadcrumbs the gentleman forwent eating them in favor of pressing a small kiss to his wife's cheek. Akane was smiling now, something as simple as a small kiss could be such a great thing. The old woman glanced over to where the raven haired young woman was sitting and gave Akane a wink. Flushing at having been caught watching Akane gave a sheepish grin back.

She watched out of the corner of her eyes as the couple got to their feet and walked past, looking everywhere but at the couple she was startled to hear the old mans voice whisper to her as he went by "_Puppy dog eyes are the best weapon in a marriage. Even against a cranky old woman" _Akane was still giggling even after the couple had excited the park.

Feeling better Akane stood up and stretched, but was distracted by a humming in her pocket. Hoping it wasn't her dad calling cause the school called demanding to know where she'd been, Akane flipped open her phone and was relieved to see it was just a text message from Mai. She had Mai's number in her phone but never got to really use it because E-mails where just easier.

Figuring that Mai was wondering where she went Akane read the text message and felt her heart skip a beat.

_Mr. Usagi has Bn calng U 2 the ofce 4 10min. Where R U?_

It had taken a moment for Akane to decipher what she figured was the so called text-talk and less then a second to realize she needed to be at school _now_. '_Well if they didn't know I was skipping before they do now'_ Akane thought with a mental groan. '_dag-gommit what could Mr. Usagi what with me?" _Akane thought as she ran out of the park and down the street.

Mr. Usagi was a new teacher who had transferred in last month when another teacher went on maternity leave. He taught class 3A which was right next door to Akanes class room. Akane had only seen him around but she was told that he was young and a great teacher.

Akane was breathing hard by the time she made it to the school, heading straight for the office she was a little embarrassed when she startled the man she had been called to see, so bad that he knocked some books off his desk. Cheeks red Akane tucked her arms behind her back "Um…I'm here?" Straightening the books he had gathered the teacher looked up with a smile, "Yes I see that."

Akane hesitated before stepping into the room, "um…you called me?" The teacher was trying not to smile, "I did." He agreed. "Oh." There was an awkward silence before Mr. Usagi had pity on Akane. "Actually I was wondering if you had some free time, would you be willing to help me after school?" Akane looked startled "Help you with what?" She asked.

Mr. Usagi did and over dramatic grimmest that had Akane relaxing. "Well actually because of the gap between when the previous teacher and myself taught the class, my class planning, grading, you name it- are all way behind, like as in so behind I don't know what I'm doing for class on Monday." Akane couldn't hold back a snort of amusement.

"What do you need my help for?" Akane asked. "Well actually your teacher recommended you to me, said you are reliable. I just need someone I can count on to grade some papers and give advice on what would help students learn best. You in or- oh of course due to my circumstances I got the office to count this as a school activity so you could drop a credit, just saying." Mr. Usagi shrugged casually but he chuckled when he saw that Akanes eye's where gleaming.

Akane had no doubt she would be taking the job, because if there was one thing that Akane hated it was Gym. The boy's where perv's as all boys their age are and a fight usually broke out when someone got to competitive. And most of all Akane hated getting distracted when someone did something so she'd mess up and then Ranma would pass a comment. She would try to one-up him and end up doing something clumsy.

'_No P.E. No P.E._' Akane sang to herself as she accepted the job. Smiling Mr. Usagi informed her that he would be ready for her on Monday (where he would be B.S.-ing most of class). Leaving the school Akane almost had a heart attack when a dark figure leaped off of the school was to join her on the side walk. "Hi Akane." Akane steadied her heart beat and gulped in some air, after all this time she should have been used to Ranma coming our of nowhere. "Ranma, what are you doing here?" Ranma kicked a rock and shrugged "Not much, you know. So why did you miss class?" Ranma asked. Akane paused. She had almost been able to forget what Mai had talked to her about.

Akane suddenly felt awkward "Oh you know, ditching every now and then is healthy," Akane said. Ranma grinned, that was often his excuse. "Well what did the teach want?" Ranma asked. Akane was startled, "How did you know that Mr. Usagi wanted to see me?" She asked. Ranma raised an eyebrow -"Uhhh cause he called your name over the loud speaker like ba-gillion times?" Akane blushed.

"Oh right, well shall we go home?" Akane said easily as she turned to head down the street. Ranma caught up with her and by his grin she knew there was something he wanted. "Well since you're here why don't we get some oh I dunno ice cream?" Ranma said casually. "My treat I assume?" Akane asked suspiciously.

"Well I mean I'm kinda short on cash right now and you know-" Ranma was looking at her sideways trying not to appear hopeful, for some reason Ranma took to ice cream like a druggy takes to well drugs. Akane hated to spend all of her money encouraging Ranma to have such a bad habit but she had come to enjoy the talks they had over extravagant Sundays. When they just talked it was like they had been friends for years. '_Friends? Mai said something like that_ _what was it? 'I think he understands friendship really well, that's why even if it leads to nothing why not try to be friends that way no matter what you have a great friend!"_

That was what Mai had said, Akane realized that she had stopped walking and so had Ranma, and she was also really amused to see that even though he was raising an eyebrow in question he still looked hopeful. '_friends huh?'_ "Alright Ranma but if the casher gives you free ice cream _again,_ then I get my ice cream and yours." Ranma scowled, "What makes you think I'm going as a girl this time?" HE demanded. Akane just grinned and after a moment Ranma grinned back and went to find a puddle to splash in.

There really was nothing quite like a cool sugary spoonful of ice cream melting in your mouth. Judging by the stars in Ranmas eyes he agreed. "I can't believe you got three free cups." Akane said with mock- despair. "Well you know they can't help it when they see a pretty girl like me." Ranma said with a smirk her small frame sitting up tall in triumph. Akane smiled but it occurred to her that a while ago this would have been weird; now Ranma as a boy or girl was completely natural.

Rolling her eyes upward in a silent plea of '_why me god'_ Akane sighed. Turning her attention back to Ranma, Akane tilted her head thoughtfully. "How come you like ice cream so much?" Akane asked. She had been wondering this for a while now. Ranma licked a dab of Ice Cream off her cheek and then set her spoon down thoughtfully.

"Well I traveled all over with Pops, and I mean he is a complete jerk but don't let that fool you he is an incredible martial artist, but I mean that just don't pay the bills. We mostly stuck to places where we could fish or hunt. Every now and then we would pick up odd jobs but we mostly had to buy clothes and, you know, regular stuff. So really the only time I got good food was when someone would let us stay with them. So with good food as kinda a novelty, treats where far and in-between. So I never really get over how good stuff like ice cream is." Ranma finished by picking up his spoon and eating more.

Akane set her chin in her hand thoughtfully, "Are you glad you're a Martial Artist? I mean if you could do it over would you?" Ranma paused in surprise and then thought about it, "Really I love fighting, I've never been able to find anything like the satisfaction and drive I get when I have a challenge but my Pop's chose to be a fighter, I never really got the choice so I'm kinda unhappy about that but now it feels like I have a good balance of life and fighting, so I don't really know if I'd change anything or nothing but I don't mind they way things are now." Ranma waved her spoon in explanation.

"That was deep- well for you it was." Akane taunted. Ranma stuck her tongue out and Akane sighed. "Oh real mature Ranma." The girl shrugged and popped the last bite in her mouth, "Although…I do remember-" Akanes eyes went unfocused. "What?" Ranma asked. Akane's eyebrows creased "My mom used to make this home made ice cream for special occasions. It was the best in the world, maybe if we dug up the old recipe we could make it." Ranma's eyes lit up before they got cautious. "Would you be making it?"

Not wanting to start that again, Akane got up from the table and threw away her garbage. It hurt that everyone just assumed there was no way she could make anything good. "Ah come on don't take it like that." Ranma said as she followed Akane out. "I was just saying UMPH-" Startled Akane whipped around to see what had happened but she relaxed her posture once she saw it was Shampoo, the girl was annoying and having been raised in the Amazon in a tribe where everyone was a fighter she had somewhat skewed notions of what was right and wrong.

But over all she wasn't really much of a threat in everyday life. "Hello Ranma." Shampoo greeted, looking down at the boy she was standing on. "Ugggg" Ranma choked out. "Hey Shampoo you said hello." Akane pointed out with surprise. Shampoo nodded, "Shampoo-…I am practicing Japanese so that Shampoo can be understood." The girl finished trying not to look proud of herself.

Normally Akane found Shampoo annoying but it was kind of cute how she could use large words but the idea of pronouns confused her. "Well good luck." Ranma said crankily as she picked herself up. "Ranma you…will you go to movies with I? Shampoo tried. Ranma's interest was peaked "What movie?" Shampoo beamed. Normally Akane would have been furious that Ranma had no problem talking about dates in front of his own fiancé like she wasn't worth a second thought but Mai's talk with her had left her subdued and it occurred to her that judging by Ranmas clueless curiosity she didn't know Shampoo was asking him on a date.

'_Friends huh?' _Akane thought softly. She was thinking of the couple in the park, how they _knew_ each other like along with being married they where also…friends. Akane watched as Shampoo hopefully tugged on Ranmas arm. It occurred to Akane that Shampoo didn't even really know Ranma that well but that there was a friendship there. '_Just like kids playing house'_

The thought was so surprising Akane's eyes actually opened wider, '_is that what this is a game of house, like Mai and I used to play? Just a couple of kids thinking they know how the world works.'_ Shampoo was now showing Ranma a movie list she had brought with her and was gazing at him star struck as he ignored her in favor of looking over the movies. '_I don't want to be a kid playing a game with such a pointless prize. But I do like Ranma…Friends huh?" _Akane wasn't sure what had sparked these thoughts, it was probably Mai, or maybe it was the couple in the park.

Akane looked up and realized that Ranma and Shampoo where both staring at her, Shampoo was shooting her death glares. "I'm sorry what?" Akane asked, she was kind of embarrassed to be caught spacing out, Ranma frowned "You ok?" Akane smiled at him "I'm fine what where you saying?" Ranma sighed "I was asking if you where coming to the movies or not, Shampoo said she'd pay for me but you're on your own." Ranma warned.

Akane hesitated, a large part of her was saying '_Go, it's not like he's Shampoos or anything, I have just as much right'_ But another part, a part that made her cringe was recognizing that she sounded like a five year old fighting for a toy. She looked up at Ranma waiting expectantly for some reason it felt like what she was about to say would be a turning point or a marker of some kind. Akane hesitated and then with one last look at Ranma she made her choice.

"Na not today, but you tell me if it's good and maybe we can go see it later." Akane said easily. "Why would I want to see something twice I don't think it'll be that good." Ranma said flatly. Akane shrugged and then after a pause and idea occurred to her "well then if it's good maybe we could go see it, huh Shampoo?" Akane offered. The purple haired girl eyed Akane with suspicion but Akane was surprised to see surprise and something like hope in the girl's eyes. '_Now that I think about it she probably doesn't have any girl friends'_

Ranma was already walking away, throwing one last parting wave in Akanes direction and Shampoo followed, Akane just stood there on the sidewalk until she couldn't see Ranmas back anymore and then Akane walked away.

Ranma got home kind of late, Shampoo had insisted on getting food after and when Ranma led her to Ukyo's and she stamped her foot down and tried to lead Ranma away he realized that this probably was more then just friends going to the movies. But by then Ukyo had spotted them and dragged Ranma inside. Predictably the night ended with a fight and Ranma sneaking him self and his food out the door,

Padding into the living room he spied Nabiki and Akane watching T.V. Akane was only half watching as she scribbled some things on paper, Ranma plopped down beside her, "How was the movie?" she asked absently. Ranma shrugged "Not bad." Came his half hearted reply, Akane looked up at him with a knowing grin "Oh ho ho your little club of fiancé's get into another fight?" Ranma was taken aback by her easy going aura, she had never been this clam about stuff like this, "uh yeah, how did you know?" Akane snorted and Ranma had to grin as well "good point" He acknowledged.

Akane wrote something else down and then spoke up again "I see you got changed into a boy again." Ranma nodded "Yeah Shampoo made me stop at the shop so she could dump hot water on me, which by the way hurts every time" Akane grinned "Well think of it this way, you probably don't have to bathe as much." Akane pointed out, Ranma chuckled and leaned against the table.

"What's up with you?" Ranma asked Akane hesitated for a moment, "What do you mean?" Ranma shrugged, "I don't know, you just seem more…like easy going or something. It's kinda rare" Ranma explained. Akane's face turned contemplative "Well I have been pretty stressed, I used to always be easy going guess I've been uptight for about…oh say three years almost." Akane through him a suggestively sly look and Ranma snorted. "Oh right blame it on the house guest." Ranma complained. "Will you two shut up I want to see what's on next." Nabiki said lazily. "Sorry Nabiki." Akane offered, and Nabiki threw her sister a smile to show that she was forgiven. Nabiki started flipping through channels "Oh wait what was that," Ranma asked. Nabiki flipped back. It looked like it was an old horror show, the definition was poor and the soundtrack was traditional.

Nabiki had flipped right to a car chase scene where a young woman ran down a deserted street, a large car was chasing her and the young woman tripped, falling to the ground the car was just about to get her when **zoop**. Nabiki turned the T.V. off. "Hey Nabiki what gives that looked interesting-" Ranma was cut off by the startling death glare Nabiki sent his way.

Ranma was startled, and he followed Nabikis gaze to Akane.

Ranmas heart missed a beat.

Akane was still staring at the blank screen, her eyes where wide and pupils dilated, Ranma realized that she was shaking. "Akane hey you ok?" Ranma asked concerned, he doubted he had ever seen her this out of it, she looked…_terrified_. "Come on Akane it wasn't that scary" Ranma tried again. "Akane," Ranma was shocked to hear a gentle tone come from Nabiki, no once in all the time he had known her had he heard that kind of a tone.

Akane seemed to snap out of it and she lowered her pencil, "I'm fine, just writing the things Mai and I are going to do tomorrow. Nabiki did I tell you Mai is back?" Akanes voice was soft and shaky. "Yes you did," Nabiki said back softly, the middle sister reached out a hand for her baby sister when Akane abruptly stood up, "I'm going to bed." Ranma watched as she left the room "But it's not even nine yet!" he hollered after her. Confused he turned back to Nabiki hoping for an answer, "if I ask what's up how much will it cost me?" Ranma asked grudgingly

'_Maybe she is really scared of horror movies?'_ Ranma speculated. That could come in handy, However Ranma got another surprise when Nabiki just shook her head, "No for sale kid," She said flatly. "What's not?" Ranma and Nabiki looked up at Kasumi who had just walked in. Nabiki stood up, "We need to talk," She said seriously, Kasumi looked startled but after a moment she nodded and both sisters left a bewildered Ranma staring after them.

**I'm writing this cause I thought a nice Ranma/Akane story would be sweet, but I know that there isn't much of a fan base for these stories and I don't really wan't to write this if it turns out the anime is so old nobody cares. **

**So if I don't get a lot of review I'm just going to drop it so this is a test run. **

**Um also this turned out a lot more intense then I planned but now I have a lot of ideas going so if you want to read more please review with ideas, flames and such. **

**Peace out**

**-Just Miki**

**P.S. there is nothing more irritating then a write who can decide if they are going to speak in English or Japanese, I mean really having them talk in English and then suddenly go "Hai Onee san" Is just stupid, I mean I understand wanting to flaunt that you've picked up some words but you can't have it both ways.**

**So naturally names and such as well as unavoidable that come with them living in Japan will have Japanese names and titles for the most par this will be written as though they spoke English. So suck it.**

**: P**

**I've wanted to say that for a while **


End file.
